


Paradise Is Anywhere You Are

by Astrid89



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Memory Loss, Slow Burn, idk what else, maze runner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid89/pseuds/Astrid89
Summary: The first thing you see when you open your eyes is a group of confused, bewildered young men gawking right at you.You soon realize that you are held hostage at a place where your only means of survival is to find a way out and escape the Maze.With no memories of your past and the person you once were, you wonder why you can’t quite keep yourself away from the quiet, grey-eyed man they call Captain.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Emergence

**Author's Note:**

> The main concept of the story is based on the Maze Runner movie and book, but you don't have to watch or read any of those for you to understand :) The Reader will have a name in the story, just because it feels more personal to me.
> 
> I hope you like it!

You smell them before you even get to see them.

There is no mistaking it; you take one whiff and you’re certain that you’re surrounded by boys. And dozens of them.

The heavy, boyish scent of sweat and earth is so thick that it’s almost palpable.

You try and open your eyes to take a look for yourself, earning a collective gasp from somewhere above you. Whispers and excited murmurs flood your ears, but you’re too confused to understand a word of what they’re saying.

_Where am I?_

Your blink a few times as your vision starts to clear. The shadows looming just above you eventually shift into figures of people, of boys, to be precise. They’re bending down over the box that you’re in—a tsunami of utter confusion hits you like a rock. Their faces show you that they’re just as perplexed as you are.

_Who are these people?_

You back away as far as you could until your body collides with the cool, metal wall of your square compartment. The voices get louder, and you could hear fragments, snippets, of what the boys are saying.

“It’s a girl!”

“How old do you think she is?”

“I can’t believe they sent a girl—“

“She’s mine!”

“No, I saw her first!”

Your heart is racing and you claw at your mind for answers.

But there is nothing. Your mind is empty. Hollow. It’s almost as if a cat licked all your memories clean, wiping every bit of information you have about yourself and the person you once were.

Well, at least you still had your name to remember.

_Alda._

Did your mother give you this name? You pause. Do you even have a mother?

The boys didn't look like they plan on giving you space any time soon. You wonder if this is the first time they’ve seen a girl, seeing as to how they’re practically drooling at the sight of you. You look at their faces one by one. A mix of fear, excitement, and stoic expressions greet you along with the diminishing sunlight right behind them.

It takes a few seconds, but when it comes, it hits you like a truck.

A feeling of panic starts bubbling inside your chest. You try to suppress it as much as you can, but it quickly proves to be futile.

And before you know it, your eyes start pooling with tears.

You don’t see it, but the group of boys all jolt back when they see a lone tear roll down your eye.

“Look at what you just did, Marlo!”

“What—? How the hell is this _my_ fault?”

“Maybe if you weren't so hideous, she wouldn't have been so frightened at the sight of you!”

Then, as if miraculously, the cacophony comes to a complete halt. Everybody turns silent, and you lift your head up just in time to see a tall, blonde man enter the scene.

The boys all make way for him as he walks over to you, an air of authority following his stride. The blonde man is the only one who dares step into the box where you’re crouching, offering you a gentle smile as he kneels right in front of you, his crystal, blue eyes connecting with yours.

But it’s not his smile nor his eyes that catch your attention.

It’s the fact that this man is missing an arm. You see it almost immediately as his right long-sleeve is rustling in the wind, obviously devoid of a limb to keep it in place.

“Hi there,” he says, voice unbelievably soft for someone as big as him. “I’m Erwin. It’s nice to meet you.”

Your tears don’t stop, but you do try to smile. Even just a bit.

You reach for Erwin’s extended hand and shake on it.

_He must be the leader here_ , you think. _He looks older than most of the boys, too._

As the handshake ends, so does Erwin’s smile. He stands himself up, his towering height blocking your tiny figure from the descending sun. He orders all the spectators to return to their jobs and daily activities or else they will spend the rest of the month in the Slammer.

You wonder what the Slammer is. But seeing as how everybody practically scrambles out of there, you could only guess that it isn't a pleasant place to be.

“And nobody dare touch the girl,” he gives out his final order. It makes you feel a little relieved to hear that.

Erwin helps you out of the box. He offers you a hand as he steps out, and you take it. You don’t really trust your knees as of the moment; you feel exhausted.

Once your foot reaches the hard, rock floor, Erwin takes a step back and lets you take it all in.

Slowly, you swivel around into a circle and study your surroundings.

You realize that you’re standing in the center of an enclosure so wide and extensive that your mind can’t even fathom how big it is. At every corner, you see an odd-looking structure of wood or stone, each serving its own purpose, you presume.

The dozens of boys are scattered all around the compound, doing their respective tasks as Erwin ordered them to. There’s one stooped down on the soil, harvesting some vegetables. Another is at the southeast corner, feeding some of the farm animals inside their pens.

You stare at each and everyone of them with curiosity. You couldn't even count them all; there must be 50 boys overall. Their wide eyes follow you and your every movement as you finally tear your own eyes away from the strangers and look up towards the sky.

You don't know how you missed it at first, but when you finally see it, you stagger backwards with an audible gasp.

Walls.

Hundreds, and hundreds of feet of slab thick concrete takes your breath away in pure bewilderment. You crane your neck as much as you can, but the massive walls of stone seemed never-ending as it stretches out towards the heavens. Covered with heavy greens of ivy, the grey walls perfectly outline the compound into one, big, enormous square. Each side of the square reveals a vertical opening that splits from the top up until the bottom of the walls. Inside the slits, you see empty passages that lead to destinations you have yet to discover.

“Where am I?” you finally speak.

“We call it the Glade,” Erwin says, nonchalantly, as if waking up inside the Glade _,_ with no memories whatsoever, is a normal occurrence. “It’s nothing fancy, but it provides.”

You could only stare at the man right next to you. There’s a crippling urge to ask him about his missing arm, but you push it aside and set it for another day.

“Why am I here?”

At that, Erwin pauses. He takes a deep sigh before he answers.

“I’m not so sure. None of us here know why we were sent to the Glade.”

Another slap of confusion hits you. Erwin seems to notice, so he changes the subject.

“What’s your name?”

Your name is the only piece of information you have left of you, so you answer him a little bit too quickly, afraid that even your name might fade away from your memory.

“Alda.”

“…Alda,” he hums. “I understand how everything might be too overwhelming for you, so I suggest we take this slow.”

You frown. You don’t want to take things slow. You want to ask questions _now._ You want him to explain everything _now_.

What exactly is the Glade? Why are you the only girl? Where do those passages inside the Walls lead to?

But then, you find yourself refraining. You feel your head throb, for some unknown reason, and again, the exhaustion aches all over you. Erwin is too observant to miss this.

He calls for a boy named Falco to come over and take you to the Homestead. Whatever the hell that is.

“I understand how all of this must be so confusing. But it’s almost sundown, and you look too weary for me to ask you to tour the Glade with me. First thing tomorrow morning, I will answer all your questions. Does that sound alright?”

Before you could respond, a short, blonde boy who couldn't be more than 12 years old runs over to you and Erwin, an innocent smile grazing over his soft features.

“Commander!” Falco greets with his child-like enthusiasm. “You needed me?”

Erwin looks at you to explain. “There are many men here I believe is capable to aid you, but Falco is the one I trust the most.”

You wonder if it’s because Falco is just a child, and his mind is far too innocent to even dare do anything remotely inappropriate to you.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Falco.”

The boy turns to you, his cheeks tinted with a fleeting color of red.

At this, Erwin lets out a satisfied chuckle. He orders Falco to guide you to the Homestead to let you rest, as well as bring you food from Niccolo’s kitchen.

You watch idly by as Falco tells Erwin that Niccolo wouldn't like the idea of him raiding his fridge, _again_ , he emphasizes, but the Commander merely laughs at this.

“Tell Niccolo it’s on my orders, okay?”

Falco doesn't look too sure, but he still nods his head.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

Erwin leaves shortly after that, telling you that he has other matters to attend to. Tomorrow morning, he promises, he will take you on the Tour and explain as much as he can about the Glade.

As you’re walking with Falco towards the Homestead, you just wish that tomorrow morning would come sooner than later.

* * *

The Homestead is located at the northwest corner of the Glade. It’s a bizarre structure that can pass off as a two-story house, if you fancy different pieces of wood thrown all over the place. It looked durable enough from outside, and nothing seemed to collapse when you walked in, so you deem it safe.

“This is where we hold the Gathering for meetings. And the guys like Commander Erwin sleep on the second floor,” Falco explains. “The rest of us sleep in sleeping bags outside.”

The floor lets out a creak every time you take a step. Falco didn't seem to mind it though, and you wonder just how long he’s been stuck here for him to walk around this comfortably. Just how long _everybody’s_ been stuck here.

The boy ushers you to sit down a plastic chair, dusting off the surface with his hands before he offers it to you. You thank him and take a seat, observing the wooden building they call the Homestead.

“Guys like Commander Erwin?” you repeat.

“Yeah.” Falco stands right in front of you, a bit awkward. He shifts from one foot to another. “You know, the guys in charge, like Zeke and Captain Levi…”

“Are the others Commanders, too?”

“No. It’s just Commander Erwin.”

“Then what about the Captain?”

“There’s just one Captain, too.”

“Huh.”

You pause for a few seconds. Falco waits for another round of your questions.

“Who made them in charge?”

Falco shrugs.

“I just know that Commander Erwin and the others have been here the longest.”

“And how long is that?”

Falco shrugs again.

You could sense that he was getting reluctant to keep this question-and-answer going. You don’t want to push him, but your curiosity is eating you alive.

“How long have you been here, Falco?”

“About a month,” he says. “Every month, the Box sends a new guy to the Glade. Except this month, well…they sent a girl.”

You lean back on your chair and sigh. “I don’t remember anything.”

Falco sighs with you.

“Don’t worry, Miss Alda. The rest of us don’t remember a thing, too.”

You pause to look at the boy right in front of you, a ball of sadness forming in your chest.

Falco must be the youngest one in the Glade. You could only imagine how scared he must have been when he woke up for the first time in the Box, alone, stripped off his memories.

You wonder if this is a nightmare you’re in, and maybe in a few minutes, you’ll finally break free from your slumber. Or maybe, you were sent to the Glade as a punishment for something evil that you’ve done. Like murder, or something as heinous as that.

But you could only shudder at the thought.

The door to the Homestead creaks open, and you snap out of your thoughts.

You turn around and see a boy with long, brown hair enter the room, green eyes immediately on you.

“Eren, great timing!”

Falco runs to the brunette and pulls his hand to stand right in front of you. Both you, and Eren seem slightly surprised at this.

“Look after Miss Alda while I go and get her some food, okay?”

Eren opens his mouth to speak, but Falco is already running towards the door.

“And the Commander said _no_ touching!”

At that, the door to the Homestead shuts close, leaving you and Eren in the dim room.

You flicker your eyes to the boy in front of you. His hands are raised up by his head, showing you that he’s complying to Falco’s orders. This makes you laugh a little.

“It’s alright,” you say, a bit more relaxed compared to how you were a few minutes ago.

Eren grabs himself a chair, situating it on the farthermost corner of the room.

“Better safe than sorry,” he jokes lightly. “Falco is one scary kid.”

You wonder if Eren sleeps in the Homestead too, since he waltzed into the room so casually. If he did, then that would mean that he’s one of the guys in charge, like Erwin.

He could answer your questions about the Glade. Questions that couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Eren must have noticed that you were quietly observing him, so he clears up his throat and offers an explanation.

“I didn’t know you were here,” he starts off, a bit awkward. “I was just hiding from Armin and the others. I’m too beat to plant another freaking potato.”

Well, he did look exhausted. His brown shirt was drenched in sweat, and his fingers were dirty with what seems to be soil. His loose locks were disheveled too, and you contemplate on offering him the purple hair tie on your wrist.

You decide against it.

“Potatoes,” you muse.

Eren didn't look like the kind of boy to be growing crops all day. If anything, his face was telling you that he hated it.

“Potatoes,” he repeats with a frown.

“What, you don’t like potatoes?”

The brunette wipes off a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead with the back of his hand. He glances over to you.

“They’re alright, I guess. The whole farming thing,” he pauses to release a groan, “it’s not really for me. I’d rather be running out there in the Maze.”

“…The Maze?”

Suddenly, Eren’s eyes go wide at the realization that he had just said something he wasn't supposed to. But it’s too late for him to retract his words now; you’re already intrigued.

“What Maze?” you ask again, hoping to find more answers about the Glade.

“I’m not so sure if I can tell you.”

You look out the window and scan the outside area as much as you can. There was no Maze when you saw the Glade for the first time. Just boys, trees, other buildings, and the Wall.

_The Wall with the passages inside_ , you ponder. _Those passages, where do they lead to…?_

And then, as if a light bulb had just lit up above your head, you abruptly stand up from your chair and head outside the Homestead.

You hear Eren call out for you, but you ignore him. You have to see the Maze for yourself.

The throbbing ache in your head is already long forgotten as you sprint towards the closest Wall opening you could find. Eren runs out after you.

You miss the way everybody’s eyes are on you again while they watch you stand in front of the west Wall, just between the Homestead and the abundance of trees to your left. The sky has turned into a pretty shade of orange as the sun has begun setting itself for the evening. The enormous Walls look even more ominous up close.

You hear Eren shuffle right next to you.

“Don’t stand too close,” he warns. “You’re not allowed to go in.”

But his words fall on deaf ears. You take a few, hesitant steps towards the Wall opening, observing the tall blocks of stone that make up the empty corridors of what you assume to be is the Maze. Inside, you see pathways that go into different directions, leading to varying other sets of passages that either go left or right.

“Miss Alda!”

It’s only when you hear Falco call out your name do you take your eyes away from the absurdity of it all. You see him running towards you, carrying what seems to be two sandwiches wrapped in paper napkin.

“There you are!” Falco exclaims. He shoots Eren a disapproving look before he hands you the sandwiches. “Niccolo made these fresh just for you.”

You thank him with a soft smile and take the food with you, deciding to eat them later when your appetite come backs. For now, you have yet to understand the Maze that is sitting just a few feet away.

“This is the Maze, isn't it?” you point to the Wall opening.

Falco and Eren exchange glances. It’s obvious that they didn't want to answer your questions. For whatever reason, you still don't know.

“Why aren't you guys telling me anything?”

The two boys remain quiet, and you start to get frustrated. You understand that they’re probably just following protocol, but still, your widening curiosity for the Glade is in dire need for some satiation.

You turn back to the Wall opening. Eren and Falco observe you quietly, along with the rest of the Gladers who have their eyes on you, observing from a distance.

_Fine_ , you conclude. _If they’re not gonna tell me anything, then I’ll just find out for myself._

You’ve only managed to take one step closer to the opening when you freeze. Because up ahead, to your left, you spot something move from deep within the passages.

It’s a boy.

And he’s running towards the Glade. Towards you.

Your breath hitches in your throat. You didn't expect to see _anything_ emerge from the Maze, let alone a _person_. What was he doing in there, anyway?

“Looks like the Runners are back.”

You notice the admiration in Falco’s voice as he says this.

_Runners?_

“Yeah, they’re a little late today. Wonder what happened,” Eren comments plainly.

The stranger continues to run down the main passage until he’s close enough to see you.

With his clothes soaked in sweat and body covered in grime, the stranger falls back into a jog and heads over to your general direction.

You take a step back.

The man’s piercing, grey eyes are watching you like a hawk.

For a fleeting moment, a warmth of familiarity rushes through your body, and then, it vanishes.

A subtle crease of his brows tells you that he’s a bit taken aback, probably wondering who you are and where you came from. It only made sense. The boy looked like he’s been inside the Maze for quite some time, which means that he wasn't present when you woke up for the first time.

He only takes his gaze away when he faces the brunette right beside you, his chest heaving up and down from exhaustion.

“Eren,” you hear him say. He's a bit out of breath.

Eren nods.

“Captain Levi.”

“Alert the Med-jacks. Tell them Floch has been stung.”

Your heart skips a beat at the word. _Stung?_

Stung by a bee, you hope. It’s the only probable explanation. But with the utter seriousness in their tones and the way their faces turn dark, you start to doubt it.

“Yes, sir.”

At that, Eren turns to leave without another word.

Levi addresses Falco next, ordering him to get him some water. And _asap_. Falco looked stunned for a few seconds, maybe because he was acknowledged, but then he nods his head and runs off to do as he’s told, leaving you and Levi alone.

It takes the man a few seconds to catch his breath, but when he does, he finally faces you again, the scrutiny in his eyes are back and harsher than ever.

“Who the hell are you?”

You’re startled by his demeanor, but you try and not let it faze you.

“My name’s Alda.”

Levi inspects you from head to toe, his black hair combed back and damp with sweat.

“You’re a girl,” he states, matter-of-factly.

“Yes.”

A few seconds of silence falls between the both of you.

“…How odd.”

A group of guys with a makeshift stretcher made up of thick cloth and tree branches jog up to the west Wall opening, where you and Levi are standing just a few feet away.

_These must be the Med-jacks_ , you realize. _Why would they bring a stretcher for someone who’s been stung? Surely, it couldn't have been that bad._

The urge to go and ask Levi about the situation becomes so tempting that you almost do it. You glance to the man on your right, contemplating. But when you see him on the ground, panting and obviously exhausted, you decide to remain quiet.

It doesn't take long before you see a couple of other guys emerge from deep within the corridors of the Maze. There were about three guys in total, with the third one being carried by the pair.

_They must be Runners, too, like Levi._

They place the boy’s seemingly lifeless body down on the stretcher, as gently as they could, and then the Med-jacks are off. The other guys, the ones Falco called the Runners, whisk off to a completely different direction. Their eyes glance over to you for a few tentative seconds, and then they’re gone.

Right beside you, you hear Levi chug down a glass of water in one shot. You were so invested at the scene in front of you that you didn't even notice Falco arrive.

“Is he dead?” you ask out loud.

When you turn around, expecting to see Falco, you are met with the Commander’s eyes instead. Even in the approaching nightfall, his blue eyes are too stark to miss.

“No, he’s not dead.”

Erwin offers Levi a hand, but the shorter man merely swats the arm away and stands up on his own.

“What was he stung by?” You blurt out.

Levi turns to you, and then to Erwin, his eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

“Do you want me to answer her?”

“I prefer you do not.”

Without missing a beat, Levi says, “He got stung by a Griever.”

You open your mouth to ask, but you’re too at loss for words.

_Griever._

The name itself is enough to give you nightmares, that’s for sure. And the fact that it _stings_ people into a state of unconsciousness—you just couldn't wrap your mind around it. Sure, you memories are wiped, but you’re pretty certain that you’ve never heard of an animal called a _Griever_ before.

You break off from your thoughts, wanting to ask more questions, but Levi is already walking away, heading off to the direction of where the other Runners scurried off to.

Erwin gives you a look. It’s nothing too scary, but you could tell that he didn't like the fact that you had to witness all of that. Maybe he’s just worried that you’d start crying again, but you know that that’s never going to happen again.

Crying in front of a dozen boys? What a nightmare.

Just the thought of it is enough to make you wince.

“Come on,” Erwin ushers. “It’s best if we stay back from the Wall.”

“Why?”

“You’ll see.”

Just as you’ve taken quite a distance between yourself and the opening, a deep, thunderous _boom_ erupts from the stone Walls, forcing its way into your eardrums, making you gasp with utter horror. You feel the ground rumble and shake as the right side of the Wall starts moving towards the left, gnashing itself on the rough ground, making the wide gap smaller and smaller.

You look around you. The other three Wall openings were doing the exact same thing—they were _closing_.

The horrible sound of rock grinding on rock doesn't stop, not until the gap is completely sealed, and the Walls are closed off completely.

You haven't moved from where you’re standing. Your heart feels like it’s about to burst out of your chest at your dreadful realization.

You’re trapped inside the Glade. And you have no way out.

* * *

Falco tells you that every month, the Gladers make a campfire near the large grove of trees by the northeast corner of the Glade to celebrate the arrival of the new Glader. Last month, it was Falco. This month, it’s you.

You’re not too keen on the tradition, though. Your mind is still swarming with the events of earlier that day. The Maze, the Griever, the Walls closing, and…Levi.

You recall the way his eyes stared you down, harsh and cold. The way a surge of familiar warmth coursed through your veins when your eyes met for the very first time. You wonder if he felt it too, the warmth, but you shake the thought away and decide that you were probably just mistaken.

You’re sitting by a tree next to the Homestead, with Falco by your side, when you smell smoke and the burning of wood. They must have started the campfire already. And when you glance up to the source of the smoke, your assumptions are confirmed. There were already a few boys sitting by the campfire, glancing over to you every now and then, probably wondering when you’ll head over.

To your side, Falco is looking up at you expectantly. It seems the smell of meat cooking has got him excited.

“Alright,” you say with a joking roll of your eyes. “Let’s go.”

When you do get there, the audible murmurs come to a complete halt.

You could tell that the boys are trying their hardest not to make you uncomfortable, but it’s already too late for that. You’re irked at the way they always look at you like you’re some kind of rare animal at a zoo, so unique and fascinating they they couldn't keep their eyes away from you no matter how hard they tried.

Well, you couldn't blame them. Being stuck inside the Glade for so long, deprived of anything remotely close to a female, must have made them all a little crazy.

“Hey there, new girl.”

Someone sits right next to you on the ground, and instantly, you whip your head to see who it is. You recognize him as one of the Runners who carried Floch out the Maze.

“I’m Jean,” he introduces himself with a smile that doesn't in the least interest you.

“Alda,” you say back.

Falco, seeing as to how you’ve got company, has run off to somewhere you’re unsure of. You’re guessing he's probably with Niccolo again, pressuring the poor cook to grill the meat faster.

“That’s a pretty name—“

“Lay off her, horse-face.”

Eren appears from right behind you with two other guys in tow. They’re each carrying metal cups in their hands. Eren offers you his drink and squeezes himself right between you and Jean.

“Thanks,” you mumble, a little touched at the gesture.

You take a sip and smile. Orange juice.

On your right, Eren’s two other friends sit themselves down at a noticeable distance. They’re at least a meter away from you, probably afraid to get too close. They tell you their names. Armin is the one with blonde hair, and Connie is one of the Runners that was out there with Jean and Levi earlier.

As the minutes pass, you feel yourself relax. The eager eyes of the other Gladers aren't focused on you that much anymore, and everybody seemed to be enjoying the night on their own accord. Even you, unexpectedly, have found the little social gathering fun.

Every now and then, a few Gladers would approach you, their smiles a little too wide and their cheeks a shade of red. You could tell they’re excited.

They tell you their names, and you tell them yours. Small talk is initiated, but it often leads to nowhere interesting. Having your memories lost is one hell of a nuisance; you can’t even hold a proper conversation without blanking out.

“Just tell the Captain to take me back on the team already!”

It’s been roughly an hour, and Eren and Jean are still bickering. At the mention of the Captain, your ears perk up.

Jean shows Eren a smug smile.

“No way in hell would he take you back.” He shakes his head and takes a sip of his juice. “Not after what you did out there.”

“The Griever was about to come at me! It wasn't my fault the Captain was standing too close.”

“Yeah, whatever. You’ve told this story a thousand times. Captain Levi isn't going to take you back.”

“Not until you plant enough potatoes,” Armin adds, and Eren glares at him.

“You used to be a Runner, Eren?”

All heads snap to you.

“…Yeah,” Eren mumbles, eyes downcast. “I used to be.”

You put your metal cup down on the ground and scoot a little closer over.

“What happened?” After a second, you add, “Please.”

Eren opens his mouth, a bit hesitant. He doesn't know that Levi has already told you about the Grievers, and he seemed like he didn't want to annoy any more higher-ups by telling you the things you weren't supposed to know. At least not before the Tour, anyway.

“Nothing much happened,” Jean interjects. “This dumbass just got scared of a Griever and dislocated the Captain’s shoulder by crashing down on him.”

You wince, but not because of the mention of the dislocation, but because of the mention of the Griever. You doubt that any of these boys will tell you more details about the strange creature, so you don’t even waste your breath on it.

Instead, you pretend that the Griever doesn't interest you and say, “That sounds painful.”

“It _does_ sound painful.” Connie winces too as he recalls the memory. “I get goosebumps whenever I remember the _pop_ that came from the Captain’s _bones_.”

Jean merely shrugs, and says, “That guy’s a beast. He popped the bone back in place and walked out of there like it was nothing. And then he got pissed off at Eren and took him off the team.”

You think back to when you first saw Levi a few hours ago. He seemed to be in good shape and was running at a pace any other normal person would. Surely, the whole ordeal happened a long time ago, seeing as to how Levi’s shoulder looks healed enough for him to move around so freely.

“When was this?”

“A month ago.”

You nearly spit out your juice.

“A month?” You refuse to believe it. “Dislocated shoulders aren’t even fully healed by three months, let alone _one_.”

You don't know how you’re aware of this fact, but the way your brain had just suddenly popped it out doesn't at all feel strange or foreign. In fact, it feels kind of familiar. It’s like your brain is _supposed_ to know that kind of information.

“Like I said, Captain Levi’s a beast.”

As the topic dies down and the boys start talking about the guy sitting right next to Erwin named Miche, who, apparently is the human embodiment of a bloodhound, you let your eyes wander around the Glade.

The lively sound of chatter has simmered down by now, and a few boys have left the campfire to rest for the night. There was still no sign of Falco; you figure it’s probably past his bedtime.

As your eyes are scanning the Walls, still in disbelief at your situation, you sense somebody’s eyes staring at you from behind. You turn around and search, but nobody nearby seemed to be paying you any attention.

That is, until, your eyes travel farther away towards the north door of the Walls, and that’s when you see him.

Levi.

He’s alone. His back is leaned up on the stone Wall where the opening used to be, sipping on his drink as his eyes are fixed on yours.

He doesn't even try to hide it—the way he’s looking at you so boldly. It’s starting to make you fidget around, uncomfortably so.

You haven't noticed him there when you first sat by the campfire. You think about just how long he’s been sitting there in the dark all by himself, staring at you like a creep.

You only look away when Armin addresses you for a question. He’s asking if you want more juice, and you tell him no thank you.

When you turn back to see if Levi’s still gawking, a faint feeling of disappointment rises in your chest as you watch him walk off toward the direction of the Homestead, probably heading off to sleep.

You wonder if sleep comes easy for him, because it doesn't for you.

It’s been quite some time after the campfire, and you've been tossing and turning around your sleeping bag for God knows how long.

Maybe sleep would have been easy for you if you accepted Erwin’s offer on staying in the Homestead for the night, but you highly doubt it.

You don't want any of them to treat you differently just because you’re a girl. And besides, knowing that Levi was nearby would have probably kept you up all night. For some unknown reason, the image of him staring at you is still fresh in your mind.

You don't know whether you’re scared or excited, but either way, it’s making your heart race.

Tomorrow, you’ll see him again. Tomorrow, you’ll learn more about the Glaze and the Maze.

You shut your eyes tight in the hopes of the next day to come faster, and eventually, you succumb to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, just to put this out there, every character's respective age in aot season 4 will be applied in the story, so Een, Jean, Connie, and the others are 19. The older guys like Levi, Erwin, and Zeke are the only exception. In the story, I've decided to make them much younger, so they're probably around their mid to late 20s.
> 
> Thank you and I hope you all liked it!
> 
> \- Astrid :)


	2. The Tour

A gut-wrenching scream is enough to jolt you awake. And the second one that comes right after it convinces you that you’re not dreaming.

Abruptly, you sit up from your sleeping bag and quickly look around you.

The other boys are still asleep, completely unperturbed by the shrieking. Falco is laying right next to you in his own sleeping bag, face scrunched up probably because of the noise. You contemplate on waking him, to ask him what’s going on, but you decide to let him rest some more. It’s always vital for young boys like Falco to get proper amounts of sleep.

The sun hasn't even risen yet.

The Glade’s only source of illumination is the faint streaks of sunlight that is hiding somewhere by the horizon, ready to start the day.

From the corner of your eye, you sense something move. You briskly turn your head to the dark silhouette resting against one of the wooden poles that the hammocks are tied on to.

“You’re finally awake.”

You recognize the voice immediately.

Levi pushes himself off the pole and starts walking towards where you are. Once he emerges from the shadows and steps into the pale light, you freeze.

He looks strikingly different now compared to when you saw him for the first time.

You could tell his hair has just been neatly combed, with a few strands of his black bangs falling down on his features. The button-down shirt he’s wearing is white and free of all the grime he was covered in yesterday. It’s a stark contrast to his black pants and boots, but it makes him look all trim and dapper nevertheless.

And to top it all off, he’s got a frill cravat wrapped around his collar. Talk about posh.

“Erwin asked me to get you.”

He’s looking down at you with a frown. If he noticed you staring, he shows no indication of it. Instead, he turns on his heels and starts walking away.

You rustle out of your sleeping bag as quietly as you can, careful not to wake Falco. Levi’s already walked a good distance away from you. He doesn't even stop to wait.

Hurriedly, you comb through your hair with your fingers and tie your locks in a half-ponytail.

Just as you’ve finally caught up with him, another screech echoes through the air. It makes you stop dead in your tracks as you turn back and try to locate the source of the screaming. In one corner of the Glade, you spot a wooden shack with lanterns lighting up its interior. You’re pretty sure that’s where all the noise is coming from.

You hear Levi click his tongue and say, “Hurry up, will you?”

And then he’s off trudging towards the direction of the Homestead, grumbling on about something like _babysitting_ and _stupid Erwin._

“Don’t you hear the screaming?” you ask once you’ve managed to walk up beside him.

He smells like fresh soap and tea, you notice.

It’s a scent that the other boys in the Glade don’t have. This makes you wonder just how much the boys bathe in here, or if they ever bathe at all.

“No.”

You frown at Levi’s obvious lie and focus your attention elsewhere instead.

The Glade feels exceptionally eerie at this time of the morning. You still couldn't shake off the feeling of fear when you saw the Walls for the very first time. It’s still inside you, crawling up your skin and your spine as if ready to devour you any second. And to make matters worse, somebody’s screaming their lungs out like they’re being slaughtered, and the only man who can offer you an explanation seems like he’d rather eat a bag full of nails than to utter more than five words to you.

Suddenly, you feel strange. 

Levi seems to be the only boy in the Glade who doesn't even remotely care that there’s a girl in their presence now. Everybody else greeted you so eagerly yesterday, excited to get to know you and to converse. And although the attention was overwhelming, you can’t help but wonder why Levi doesn't react the same way.

But it’s not like you to be discouraged.

If anything, his disinterest in you only makes you want to get to know him more.

Levi opens the door to the Homestead when you pipe up and ask him a question.

“How’s your shoulder?”

Hand still on the knob, he looks at you over his back and pauses.

“How do you know that?”

“Jean told me.”

He grunts and steps into the wooden building. You follow behind him and immediately spot a table at the corner of the room, with a cup and pot of steaming, hot tea.

So that's why Levi smelled like tea.

Levi sits on one of the chairs and he looks at you, eyes telling you to sit down. So you do.

For a moment, you anticipate him offering you a drink. But he doesn’t. He’s looking sideways out the window, sipping on his cup which he holds at a bizarre way, completely ignoring your presence.

“Where’s Erwin?”

“Upstairs.”

“Will he be coming down soon?”

“Yes.”

You fold your arms across your chest and huff. For someone who stared at you so much last night at the campfire, he sure doesn't seem to be interested in staring now.

You observe him for a couple of moments more, before you ask, “You like tea?”

He drags his eyes away from the window to give you a look, and then he scoffs.

“Of course I like tea. What kind of idiot doesn't like tea?”

12 words. Impressive.

He must be passionate about the hot leaf juice if he’s willing to waste his breath on it.

You shrug and lean back on the chair.

“ _I_ don’t like it.”

“Then you’re an idiot.”

The insult doesn't offend you. If anything, it amuses you.

By now, the sun has already risen an appropriate amount to lighten up the Glade. You could see it from the way the gold rays of sunlight enter the window, hitting Levi’s sharp features at an angle that makes your insides churn.

He sets his cup down on the table once he’s finished and starts tying his straps around his chest and body. It’s the same brown straps you’ve seen him wear yesterday, when he exited the Maze. You realize that it’s meant to clip a pack over your back, probably to hold things like water and food.

The Wall doors aren't open yet, but Levi looks like he’s ready to leave.

Just as he’s about to address you, another pained shriek fills the Glade. Only this time, it’s a lot fainter, maybe because you’re farther away from that wooden shack you saw a few moments ago. But you still hear it. And it’s enough makes your bones rattle with fear.

Levi sees the flash of panic in your eyes. He clears his throat, and asks, “You alright, kid?”

It takes you a while to register that he’s addressed you. You could only nod your head, not in the mood to speak anymore. You doubt that Levi will answer any of your questions, anyway.

Suddenly, the heavy smell of cigarettes wafts through the air, and you pinch your face up in disgust. You don’t miss the way Levi covers his nose with his palm, shooting a glare over to the two people heading down the stairs.

Erwin appears first, followed by another blonde man with a beard and round glasses whose name you have yet to learn.

“Hey, Beardy. Do you have to smoke _here_ , of all places?”

Levi’s already standing up. The frown doesn't leave his face as his glare flickers over to the cigarette in between the stranger’s fingers.

“Zeke,” Erwin calls. “We have a guest. I suggest you put that out for now.”

Zeke. You remember his name. Falco mentioned him yesterday as one of the few people who’s been in the Glade the longest.

Zeke looks at Levi with an air of nonchalance and brings his stick over to his lips to inhale one last time.

“Hold your horses, Levi. I was just about to throw it out, anyway.”

He puffs out the smoke through his mouth and disposes the cigarette by stubbing it inside Levi’s teacup.

Your eyes widen at the deed, and when you turn to Levi to gauge his reaction, you could tell that he’s angry.

You wouldn't be surprised if things ended up in a fistfight, but Erwin gets in between them before things escalate.

The Commander nods to Levi, who says nothing further and walks out the room. He doesn't even bother to tell you goodbye, much less send a look over your way. Not like you were expecting him to do so.

Zeke visibly relaxes once Levi leaves. He then turns to face you and extends out his hand.

“You must be Alda. My name is Zeke. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

You can’t say you feel the same way, but you force a smile nevertheless. You grip his palm and shake on it, wondering if this is the same hand he held his cigar in. You make a mental note to wash your hands later. You despise cigarettes with a burning passion, mainly because they’re horrible for your health.

“Well then,” Zeke exhales and starts strolling out the door. “I guess I better go tell the Builders, eh?”

“The sooner the better,” Erwin agrees.

And then Zeke is out too, leaving you alone with the Commander who takes a seat right in front of you. He glances to the teacup with Zeke’s burnt out cigarette and grimaces.

“I apologize for the ruckus. Those two, they just never get along.”

“It’s quite alright,” you tell him honestly.

As scary as Levi looked, it was entertaining to watch.

Erwin initiates small talk, mostly about how your first night went, and how you’re currently feeling. You answer each of his questions politely, yet as briefly as possible.

You can’t help but anticipate the Tour. That’s all you’ve been waiting for ever since you came here. Erwin, of course, notices, so he wraps it all up and gestures for you to follow him.

The second you step outside, a loud boom fills the air, signaling that the Walls are opening up for the day.

All the way to the south Doors, you spot them.

The Runners. And Levi’s in the lead, as expected of the Captain.

Once the Wall doors are fully open, Levi and his small group of Runners don't even waste a second as they bolt inside the Maze at full speed. And in a blink of an eye, they disappear around a corner.

Your eyes linger a little too long in amazement.

“They go out everyday?” you ask to the man right next to you.

“Everyday.”

You face him, ready to get some answers.

“Why? What’s out there?”

Erwin starts walking, and you tail behind him.

“That’s what we’re exactly trying to find out.”

As you walk, you notice that the reopening of the Walls have seemed to stir everybody awake. There were still a few in their sleeping bags and hammocks, and a few who were already up and about.

When they see you and the Commander together, they make no fuss about it. You figure that everyone in the Glade must have walked alongside Erwin for a Tour of their own when they first came in here.

“Every single day for three years, we’ve surveyed the Maze for a way out. Whoever put us in here wanted us to have a difficult time, since up until now our efforts prove to be futile. Sadistic bastards.”

Three years sounds like an awful amount of time. You can’t wrap you head around it.

“You’ve been here for three years,” you breathe.

Would you spend the rest of your years in here, too? Trapped, with no way out?

“Yes. Zeke and Levi, too. They help me run the place. Zeke is more like an adviser, of some sorts. Levi is my second-in-command. When I’m not around, he’s in charge.”

“Then, why…” You’re at loss for words. “Why haven't you guys still found a way out?”

Erwin continues to walk, eyes trained forward.

“It’s not as easy as it sounds. For one, the Maze changes every night. It shifts into a completely different structure of passageways and corridors come the next day. Two, well, there are Grievers out there.”

There’s that word again. _Grievers_.

“Pesky little things,” Erwin chuckles humorlessly. “They come out the Maze every now and then. Once they’ve managed to sting you, they retreat. Sometimes, they take you with them.”

“Floch got stung by one,” you remind, and he nods.

“Going through the Maze is easy. It’s dealing with the Grievers that makes everything complicated.”

“You don't know where they come from?”

Erwin stops at the Box right at the center of the Glade. When you remember that this is where you first woke up, you shudder.

“The Grievers probably came from the ones who put us here. They keep us from escaping. For whatever reason, I do not know.”

Erwin’s lack of knowledge about the Maze and the Grievers puts you in unease. And when he officially commences the Tour starting off with the Box, you can’t help but be distracted.

He tells you that once a month, the box sends up a new Glader. Once a week, it provides supplies like clothing and food. Apparently, the week before your arrival, the Box sent out clothes that were too small for anyone except Falco to wear.

When Falco realized that they were women’s clothing, he rejects them. They didn't think much of it at that time, but now that you’re here, they’ve figured that the clothes were probably meant for you.

As you walk around the vast courtyard, Erwin has already managed to introduce you to different sections of the Glade.

There’s the Gardens, where they plant fruits and vegetables. The Blood House is where they raise the livestock, which they slaughter eventually for Niccolo to cook. Niccolo’s kitchen is right next to it. The abundance of trees by the northeast is called the Grove. It’s nothing much, just a bunch of trees similar to a mini forest.

Then Erwin leads you to the small, wooden shack you’ve been eyeing since you woke up from all the screaming. Thankfully, the wails have stopped, but your curiosity is still yearning for answers.

“This is the Sickbay where the Med-jacks tend to the sick.”

You take a step closer to the door, but Erwin stops you.

“It is not a pleasant sight,” he warns. “You can go in another time, Miss Alda.”

“Why? Who’s in there?”

Erwin is hesitant to answer you, but he gives in with a sigh.

“Floch is going through something we call the Changing. It happens when you get stung, and a serum is given to reverse the effects of the poison.”

The Changing must be one hell of a pain in the ass if Floch had been screaming all that much. If this goes one for few more days, you doubt you’ll be getting any sleep at this point.

“Is he going to be alright?”

“Hopefully. The serum isn't foolproof—there are some whose bodies can’t take the full effects of the Changing. Most of the time though, the serum works just fine. So I wouldn't worry too much about it.”

You give the door to the Sickbay one last look before you start moving with Erwin.

He tells you that the Glade only has three rules:

One, everybody must do their part. Each person inside the Glade has a specific job to contribute to the wellness of the community. And eventually, you’ll have to figure out yours.

Two, never harm another Glader. Petty fights are inevitable, but harming another person in an attempt to end his life or leave serious damage is unacceptable. Understandably so.

And three, _never_ go out the Maze.

Erwin makes sure to emphasize the last rule with his firm eyes.

“I know you’re a curious girl, but the Maze is off limits. Over the years, people have always attempted to catch a glimpse of the inside of the Maze all by themselves. They all ended up dead.”

You take a step back once you realize where you are.

You’re standing in front of a Wall opening, with the Maze just a few feet away. It would be so easy to just run inside without another word. Never look back and find a way out for yourself. For some reason, the feeling is too strong to brush aside.

“But Levi—“

“Levi is a Runner. He’s qualified to run in and out of the Maze without so much a scratch on him.”

You remember Levi’s dislocated shoulder. You understand now why he was pissed enough at Eren to take him off the team.

Levi has never been nicked in the whole three years he’s been surveying the Maze. And the only time he gets wounded, ruining his perfect, injury-free record, is because Eren lamely crashed down on him and popped his bone out of place. How frustrating.

Erwin also introduces you to the different kinds of jobs around the Glade.

The Track-hoes are the ones in charge of planting all the vegetables and crops. The Sloppers clean the showers and the toilets. You already know what a Med-jack and a Runner is, so Erwin provides you with more odd job names that you will most probably forget by the end of the day.

The Baggers. The Culinarians. The Slicers. The Builders.

Erwin points to the back part of the Homestead, where you see Zeke with two other guys you don't know the name of. Behind them, a few other boys are transporting cinder blocks and a few pieces of wood.

“Those are the Builders,” Erwin says.

Zeke manages to notice the both of you from a distance. He merely nods his head in acknowledgement before he turns to the two other guys he’s talking to. One is a buff, blonde fellow, and next to him is a taller, slim male with black hair.

“They’re already building a private shower for you. The toilets are in separate stalls, so it wouldn't be a problem. But if you can’t wait to use the showers, feel free to use the communal one we have by the southwest. I can always notify the Gladers beforehand that you’re in there.”

At this, you feel your face flush. You hadn't even considered where you’ll be bathing and such. And now here they are, already constructing you a separate bathroom. Just for you.

“You didn't have to…”

Erwin glances to you with a playful smile.

“Unless you don’t mind bathing yourself together with the rest of the boys, then by all means, be my guest.”

At this, you give in and thank the Commander with a genuine smile. You’ve decided that you quite like Erwin. He seemed to be a level-headed man with a good soul.

The Tour ends shortly after that.

Erwin tells you that he’ll give you the rest of the day to rest and think about which of the jobs you’d first like to try out tomorrow. For the next two weeks, you’ll be spending your days working around the Glade, trying out each kind of occupation available until you’ve figured out what you’re good at.

But you don’t need the whole day to think about it. You've already decided the first moment you’ve learned of it.

You’re going to become a Runner. No matter what it takes.

* * *

When you voice out your desires to become a Runner at lunch that day, the table falls silent.

Falco is the first one to break the silence.

“You’re joking, right?”

You turn to the little boy right next to you, cheeks still stuffed with Niccolo’s fried chicken, and tilt your head to the side.

“Why would I be joking about that?”

“Because you’ve only been here for a day,” Armin tells you, leaving you all the more perplexed. “They’re not going to let you in that easily. Besides, it takes days of careful deliberation before the Captain and the others decide on who to accept on the team.”

“Why?”

“Because if they sent just _anybody_ out on the Maze, then they’d be more preoccupied with the amount of dead bodies than actually trying to find a way out.”

At this, you pause. A couple days of deliberation would be fine, just as long as they’re considering your name. The only problem is, _if_ they’ll even bother deliberating about you at all.

You get it. You, who hasn't even been in the Glade for a full 24 hours, wanting to become a Runner? It’s absurd. You doubt that any of the higher-ups would even consider pitching in your name; you don’t even know half the boys here.

But still, something inside you is telling you that this is what you’re meant to do. To run out the Walls and explore the Maze with your very own eyes. You can’t pinpoint why, but you just know that you were meant to run out there with the others. With Levi.

You take another bite out of your chicken before you shift your gaze to Eren, who’s been silent during the whole conversation.

“What do you think, Eren?” His eyes perk up when you address him. “Do you think they’d let me in?”

Eren absently pokes at his food.

“…I don’t know. Captain Levi’s pretty strict with who he chooses to go out there with him. I mean,” he lets out a deep sigh, “it took _me_ a whole six months of waiting before I was finally accepted.”

Six months. You can’t wait that long. Your impatient ass would go crazy.

To your right, you hear Falco groan.

“Six months isn't even that bad,” he mopes. “ _I_ have to wait at least three more years before I could even apply.”

Well, that’s true. Compared to how long Falco would have to wait, six months is a breeze. You plop a gentle hand down his head and ruffle his hair, to which he swats your arm away with a smile.

“In three years, we’d already be out of here,” you say without much thought.

Falco lifts his head to look at you, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

“You really think so?”

You realize what you've just voiced a little bit too late. Eren and Armin’s faces are unreadable as they await your response. You wish you could take it back, but it’s too late now.

“Yes, Falco. Just you wait. We’ll get out of here.”

* * *

Eren and Armin has told you several times throughout the day to forget about joining the Runners and work a normal job inside the Glade, instead.

It’s too dangerous, they tell you. But you don't really care. People like Floch get stung, sure, but they _do_ become better in time. Erwin told you this himself. There’s nothing to worry about.

This is why when Levi and the others return to the Glade a few hours later, you immediately shoot up from the ground in an attempt to approach the Runners and talk to the Captain himself.

Eren calls out after you, but you’re already moving fast on your feet to look back.

Your eyes are glued to Levi as you watch him lead the Runners to the northeast corner of the Glade. They make a beeline for the Grove, instantly vanishing once they step inside the heavy mass of the gigantic trees.

_Where are they headed to?_

You’re thankful that the Runners came back a little early today. The sun is still up in the sky, giving you enough light to navigate your way through the mini forest. You’re hoping you don’t get lost, though. Surely, the Grove isn't that big. Maybe just a couple of acres of land. No big deal.

Levi and the others are already out of sight. You’re moving as fast as you can through the tall grass and outstretched branches in the hopes of catching even just a glimpse of them. Fallen leaves crunch under your boots as you keep pacing forward. You have no clue where you’re going, but you don’t stop.

It’s been a good few minutes when you finally spot a clearing a few feet away. Smack dab at the center of it is a dull, little building seemingly made out of grey concrete blocks.

Just as you’re about to take a step closer, you hear a twig snap from right behind you. And before you even know it, an iron grip snatches your wrist and roughly jerks your body backwards.

The faint scent of soap and tea, now tinged with sweat, makes you realize who it is. And when your head whips back to look at him, he’s already glaring you down with his sharp eyes.

You hear the heavy metal door of the concrete building grind open, and then, a voice echoes out.

“Captain Levi? We’re about to start mapping, sir!”

It’s Jean. He can’t see you and Levi behind all the trees.

“You go on ahead, Jean” Levi says smoothly, his eyes never leaving your face. “I have something I need to take care of.”

It takes Jean a second to respond. You hear the dubiety in his voice when he says, “Alright, sir.”

When the door is sealed shut again, Levi starts pulling you away from the clearing, grip still tight on your wrist.

“Where are we going?” you ask, a little nervous. But Levi pretends he doesn't hear you.

He finally lets you go once you’re a good distance away. Pushing you aside, he rests his back on a tree with his arms folded.

“Alright, out with it. Why were you following us?”

You shoot him an annoyed look while rubbing your wrist in the hopes of easing its pain.

“What a gentleman you are,” you scoff. He rolls his eyes.

“I don’t appreciate being followed.”

“I don’t appreciate being thrashed around,” comes your quick retort.

Levi says nothing further and watches you carefully. He’s expecting you to explain yourself. You’d make him wait in silence for a few more seconds just to spite him, but you suddenly remember that Levi’s the Captain of the Runners, and you have to get on his good side if you wanted to become one of them.

Shoving your pride aside, you let out a sigh and brace yourself for what you’re about to say.

“I want to become a Runner. Let me join you guys.”

Levi raises a brow, a subtle hint of a sneer on his lips.

“Ha. Don’t make me laugh, kid.”

“I’m serious.”

Shaking his head, he starts walking away, silently telling you that this conversation is over. You don't miss a beat and follow after him, tailing behind like a lost puppy.

“You didn't even think about it.”

“I don’t have to. My answer is no.”

“But—“

“Shut up and just follow me,” he grunts. “I’m taking you back to the Glade.”

“Wait,” you gasp, nearly tripping over a pile of leaves. Levi doesn't even glance back. “But I really want to go out there. I feel like—it’s like I’m _meant_ to be a Runner.”

At this, Levi stops dead in his tracks to give you a venomous look.

“Don’t you have any idea how many times I’ve heard this shitty ass excuse of _destiny_ and _fate_ from people like you who think they’re so special? Just so they can sightsee around the Maze and call it a day?”

Levi jabs a finger hard on your shoulder, making you stumble back a couple of feet. This is the second time he’s laid a hand on you. You wonder if Erwin would throw him in the Slammer if he knew that Levi disobeyed his _No Touching the Girl Rule._ Twice!

You’re at a loss for words when Levi takes a step closer. Intimidation settles on every inch of your skin.

“I’ve had too many people die out in the Maze just because they said the same thing you did. I don’t know if you’ve got a death wish or you’re just stupid, but I’m not letting people like you compromise our missions any further.”

Surprisingly, you _do_ understand what Levi is trying to say. As harsh as his words are, he’s only preventing more deaths from happening by refusing to let you join them. But this isn't enough to falter you.

Just as you open your mouth to protest, Levi beats you to it.

“Get that idea out of your tiny brain, alright? Ask me again in ten years and maybe I’ll think about it.”

You feel your face contort into an irate frown. Who knew Levi would be this ill-mannered, spewing out insults without so much a hint of hesitancy? Just one word from you and Erwin would punish him. Maybe. You’re not entirely too sure. But still, you contemplate on it. _Really_ contemplate on it.

You catch Levi’s eyes slowly scan your body, and you force yourself to break free from your thoughts.

“You’re wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday,” he says out of the blue, as if he wasn't just angrily berating you a few seconds ago.

“What of it?” you spit out.

There’s no use in trying to get on his good side anymore; you’re too pissed to calm yourself.

“Don’t tell me you haven't showered? How disgusting.”

Your eyes widen profusely at his remark. You feel the blood rush to your cheeks as you take a couple steps back away from Levi, suddenly self-conscious.

_Is this his way of telling me I smell?_

When Levi notices how you’re inconspicuously trying to sniff yourself, he scoffs.

“Stop that,” he says. “You’re acting like Miche. It’s weird.”

When you don’t smell anything unpleasant on you, you let out a sigh of relief.

“It’s not like I don’t want to bathe,” you tell him. “The Builders are still constructing me a separate shower stall.”

“Why not use the one everybody else uses?”

“Are you crazy?” you ask him, baffled. “I don’t think I’d enjoy washing myself naked in front of a dozen other boys who can just walk right in any time they pleased, if _that_ wasn't obvious enough.”

“Who says they’re going to walk in on you?”

“…What?”

“You can take your stupid shower. I’ll stand guard outside.”

You are at a loss for words. _Is this his way of apologizing?_

“Why?”

“What do you mean why? It’s common sense to take a bath everyday. I hate people who don’t; it’s unhygienic.”

Clearly, he missed the point of your question, but you don’t really care anymore. This may be a once in a lifetime offer, so you accept it.

The two of you walk in silence as Levi leads you out of the Grove and into the Homestead.

“Wait here.”

He leaves you alone in the first floor and disappears upstairs. It doesn't take too long before he’s back, lugging a heavy looking wooden crate down the creaky staircase.

“We keep the spare clothes in here. Take whatever you want,” he mutters, dropping the wooden crate right in front of you.

You glance at Levi with suspicion. Either he’s actually being nice because he felt bad for what happened earlier, or he’s just really strict with sanitation and hygiene. You decide that it’s most definitely the latter and start rummaging through the contents of the crate.

Erwin wasn't kidding when he mentioned that the Box had sent out women’s clothing last week. You take what’s only necessary, delighted that even undergarments are available.

It’s good that Levi wasn't paying you any attention, or else grabbing the pair of panties would have been embarrassing for the both of you.

Once you’re outside again, Levi takes the closest Glader he could find and orders him to take the wooden crate to your sleeping area. This way, it would be easier for you to get clothes whenever you pleased.

The walk to the communal showers was an awkward one. Neither of you spoke a word, but Levi didn't look all that bothered by the silence compared to you. The itching urge to pester him about letting you join the Runners tempts you greatly, but you decide to do that on another day.

You didn't want to piss him off and not let you get your precious shower.

When you arrive, Levi opens the only door to the room to check if anybody’s inside.

“Hey, you three,” he barks. “Get out. The lady’s gonna take a shower.”

The three unnamed boys are quick to follow the Captain’s orders as they scurry off outside the bathroom, all of them half-naked and still dripping wet.

You look up at them in an attempt to apologize, but it seems that Levi’s presence has spooked them enough to not even notice that you’re there.

The communal showers looks just as under underwhelming as it sounds. It’s a long, rectangular-shaped room made out of thick wood with a row of water pipes attached to the wall. There were no dividers inside the room for privacy, as expected of a shower room meant only for boys. And the only door the bathroom had was a thick slab of tree bark and wood scraps.

Well, at least it was clean.

You move with caution as you start to strip yourself off your clothes and free your hair from your half-ponytail. You’re afraid that any second now, the door would just slam open and somebody would just walk right in and see you naked. It’s perfectly possible to happen, since the door had no way to be locked.

Sure, Levi’s outside, guarding the door for you. But still. What if this was all just a prank and he left the second you went in the bathroom? You know your thoughts are irrational, and that Levi’s hopefully more mature than what your brain is tricking you to think.

“Are you still there?” you croak out from under the cold water.

“Yes,” comes his curt reply.

At this, you feel sense of relief and start washing yourself with less worries.

Apparently, Levi’s offer on standing guard while you take a shower wasn't just a one-time thing. For the past three days, you find yourself bathing at the exact same time during the early evenings with Levi waiting patiently outside.

And every single time, you’ve always managed to torment him on about letting you join the Runners. To which, thankfully, he’s responded to less aggressively each time you asked.

Come the fourth day, you meet Levi outside the north Wall opening, where he and the rest of his group always come out from, fresh clothes clutched to your chest as you’re more than ready to scrub yourself clean.

Jean, Connie, and the few other Runners know better than to stand and wait for their Captain, so they head towards the Grove as always while Levi jogs up to you.

“Hi,” you greet. 

He takes in your disheveled appearance with a raise of his brow.

“What the hell happened to you?”

“I worked with the Slicers today,” you explain. “Who knew pigs could run so fast?”

“Idiot,” he mutters and starts walking off to the direction of the showers.

“Miss Alda.”

You turn and see that Erwin’s approaching you. His empty, right sleeve rustles behind him as he walks.

“Commander,” you say, slightly surprised.

You haven't seen much of him these past few days. You’ve been too busy working around the Glade.

Once he reaches the both of you, he addresses Levi first.

“How was it?”

“The usual,” Levi says vaguely.

Erwin nods in understanding. They’re probably talking about the progress around the Maze.

“I came here to tell you that your private shower has finally been built,” the Commander announces with a gleeful smile. “I apologize it took this long. The Builders were trying to assess how to install the water pipe behind the Homestead.”

“It’s no problem,” you tell him. “Thank you for always being so considerate to me, Commander.”

After exchanging a few words with Levi, Erwin is off. You make sure to express your gratitude to him a few more times just before he’s out of hearing range.

“I guess you don't have to waste your time waiting for me to finish bathing anymore,” you joke, although it came out sounding a little more sad than happy.

The look on Levi’s face tells you that he noticed the tone, but he mentions nothing about it.

“I’ll walk you,” he offers. And you find yourself agreeing a little too quickly.

The stroll to your private showers is a fast one, but it brings you comfort nevertheless. Who knew that the Captain, who once seemed impossible to befriend, is now a constant part of your everyday routine as a Glader?

Definitely not you.

“What do I have to do to become a Runner?”

Levi gives you a narrowed side-eye.

“I thought I told you to forget about that?”

“You did,” you smile. “I’ll ask you again tomorrow, though.”

“My answer will never change,” he says. “Give it up.”

“Alright,” you whisper. But you both know that it’s a lie.

You reach your private shower in a short minute, thanking Levi for his company before you head inside. He only nods his head and watches you disappear behind the door.

This will be the first time you’ll shower without Levi guarding outside. Thankfully, the Builders gave your bathroom door the ability to be locked, so you don’t find yourself fretting too much about being alone for the first time as you start washing yourself freely.

It only takes you a good fifteen minutes before you're satisfied that you've scrubbed every dirt and muck off your body.

Just as you’re about to head out, the sound of approaching footsteps makes you freeze.

_Is there somebody outside the bathroom?_

“What do you want?” a sharp voice snaps.

It’s Levi.

This puzzles you. What was he still doing outside? You thought he left minutes ago.

“What you got in that room, Captain?” an unfamiliar voice asks, his tone laced with playfulness. “The other boys said that the chick’s in there. I just wanted to see if she’s as pretty as everybody says she is.”

“You’re unwell, and you’re not supposed to be here. Leave. Now,” Levi growls.

Hair still dripping wet, you step out of the showers to see the stranger before Levi drives him away.

Both of their heads whip to you at the sound of the door opening.

Levi is standing between you and an auburn-haired boy up front. Immediately, you recognize who it is.

It’s the Runner who got stung.

“Hey there,” he greets you with a friendly wave of a hand. “My name’s Floch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's this week's chapter! I can't believe this is almost 7k words lol. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos in the first ever chapter! I appreciate every single one of them. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading! Please tell me what you think <3
> 
> (Also new aot episode tomorrow!!!!)


End file.
